lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Laumspur
A rare, wild and delicious tasting herb with bright scarlet flowers that is highly prized due to its healing properties. Laumspur can be found in many places in Magnamund. Typology *Healing Potion: Recovers 4 Endurance points. ** A lesser version recovers 3 *Potion of Laumspur: Recovers 4 Endurance points. ** A more potent variant recovers 5 Endurance. *Meal of Laumspur: Recovers 3 Endurance points and/or counts as a Meal. *Concentrated Laumspur: Recovers 8 Endurance. Gamebook locations Either a magic potion or a potion of Laumspur is always available in the equipment stage at the beginning of every gamebook. Also, more Laumspur can be found during the adventures. Kai adventures Book 1: * 2 Meals of Laumspur (E+3): at the beginning, take the left path (or use Sixth Sense and go north-west), then climb the hill, hide in the cave, then keep going north-west. * all Backpack items are lost early in the next book. Book 2: * Meal of Laumspur (E+3): at the shrine of Kalanane in the Wildlands; just 40% chance to get there. * Potent potion of Laumspur (E+5): Madin Rendalim gives it to you in Durenor; can't be missed. Book 3: * Potent potion of Laumspur (E+5): in Ikaya, found in a room if you have the discipline of Healing. Book 4: * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): in the Maaken Mines, after searching the bodies of two guards. * 2 Potions of Laumspur (E+4): in the Maaken Mines, if you use a Copper Key obtained from the said guards. * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): before leaving Ruanon, it is given to you by Captain Remir D'Val. Book 5: * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): bought from a herb mistress after you leave the sewers of Barrakeesh. * Rendalim’s Elixir (E+6): bought from the same herb mistress, but only if you got infected in the sewers of Barrakeesh. * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): found in the sultan's palace, after you escape the jail and get back your equipment. Magnakai adventures Book 6: * Potion of Laumspur (E+3): in Varetta, go into Flute Street, enter the taxonomist shop and, after he attacks you and you defeat him, search his body. * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): when the Deldenian pirates attack your ship on the Storn River, fight without using the bow, then search the body of your opponent. * Potion of Laumspur (E+4) and Rendalim’s Elixir (E+6): in Luyen, purchase them from the apothecary. Book 7: * Potion of Laumspur (E+4): amongst the snake eggs in the giant snake lair * Jar of concentrated Laumspur: in the room of the round steel tunnel; it restores E+8, but cannot be carried around. * the Backpack and any item in it are lost at the end of the book. Book 8: * Potion of Laumspur (E+6) and Rendalim’s Elixir (E+6): ride to Tharro along the Great North Road, stop at the inn (don't go straightaway dry by the fire), ask the farmer about his sister; follow his directions, and you'll get to meet Tadia the prophetess, who will eventually offer the potions. Book 9: * (at start only) Book 10: * (at start only; during the adventure Laumwort can be found instead) Book 11: * Laumspur, Laumwort or Oede can save you from Khetu spores poisoning. Book 12: * (at start only) Grand Master adventures Book 13: * Jar of Laumspur (5 doses, E+4 each time): after Cadak's throne room and after the laboratory, at the fork enter the east passage; use a map of Mogaruith or a Gold Key to open a secret passage. Book 14: * Jar of Laumspur (3 doses, E+4 each time): when you get to a red-hot corridor, choose the alternate passage, then defeat the two Nadziranim. * Pouch of Laumspur: after you free Banedon, leave the hall by the main doors, solve the riddle in the Nadziranim torture chamber, then turn right; it restores 6 Endurance points, but cannot be carried around. Book 15: * 2 Potions of Laumspur (E+4): after you leave the boat and the Hellswamp, investigate the Drakkarim outpost, and search the interior of the cabin. Book 16: * (only at start) Book 17: * (only at start) Book 18: * 2 Potions of Laumspur (E+4): take the route to the Reloni bridge, cross south of the bridge, avoid fighting with the troops, then sift through the items in the dugout. Book 19: Book 20: New Order adventures This section is a stub. Book 21: Book 22: Book 23: Book 24: Book 25: Book 26: Book 27: Book 28: Healpotion.png|A Healing Potion. Potion.gif|A Potion of Laumspur. Category:Herbs Category:Potions Category:Items